horizonfleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Alessandro Reynaldi
Alessandro Reynaldi currently serves as Commanding Officer of the USS Caliburn Full Name: Alessandro Ezio Leonardo Reynald Information Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Human '''Age: '''38 '''Height: 6'1" Weight: 220 lbs. Hair Color: Dark Brown (Graying) Eye Color: Light Brown Family Spouse: Claudia Davis Children: Guardian of nephew by marriage, Tobias Keller Father: Gwen Reynaldi Mother: Rosalia Adeyemon (Assumed Deceased) Sister: Alexandra Adeyemon (Long Lost) Personality General Overview A bit of a loose cannon, Alex is well know for speaking his mind. When he speaks frankly to someone, the tone lacks softness. He is in no way passive or politically correct, but he knows which battles to pick and which to leave alone. He is a strong willed individual who will always be blunt, but he is also kind when he is not being wronged. His friends know him as a fun loving, funny, and kind person, under all the rough exterior, who is not afraid to pounce on the enemy. He values respect and looks down on no one, but will not be deprived of the respect he deserves as a person..and as a starfleet officer. Though tact is not his specialty..his intentions are always well placed. Strengths and Weaknesses He values the truth above most things as well as duty and service. He is a capable officer who has a strong background in security. He is comfortable in a command chair and exceptional with a phaser. His weakness is his temper. He often has trouble denying a challenge. He has been know to both start fights and end them with ease , but always takes the safety of others into account before. Hobbies and Interests He enjoys martial arts training and practicing in his defenses. He is very physically active and often takes jogs around the ship. In his spare time, he enjoys playing the violin. He has been studying it since he was 8 and is very good. He can play most string instruments very well and isn't to bad on brass. He often spends his time in the holodeck directing his virtual orchestra. Alex loves to exercise and enjoys the feeling he gets after he's done. He spends much of his time on long jogs around the ship, or in the holodeck. Rock climbing is also a fun habit of his. He is very skilled in many martial arts styles and has a black belt. Biography Alessandro was born in Italy to Gwen Reynaldi and Rosalia Adeyemon. He never knew his mother, who went missing only a few days after his birth. He was raised by his father, who worked as a police officer, and an Opera singer. All through his young life, Alex learned the importance of duty and loyalty from his father. He attended normal schooling in Rome and made many friends as he got older. When he was 8, Alex began taking violin lessons. As he got older, his music became a way for him to escape reality for a while..a way to get to know himself. He was further encouraged through music when his father became a singer himself. He didn't quit his job at the police force, but he spent lot's of time singing Italian Opera. In high school, Alex quickly became known as a trouble maker. He would get in trouble for talking back to the teacher quite often. He had many friends because of his infectious personality, and had many girlfriends (many of them at the same time) Because he was both charming and handsome. Despite his high school shenanigans, Alex was able to receive exceptional grades in school. He was soon admitted into starfleet academy. At the academy, he trained in Security, and did very well in it. He did, however, have a few demerits for comments that were deemed out of line. He continued basically the same level of physical exercise he always had. He stayed in top physical condition. When he graduated, Alex was posted as a security officer on board the USS Lexington. As an Ensign he served a quite normal first tour of duty. He spend his days playing music and doing the job he loved. For exemplary service, he was promoted to Lieutenant Jg and assigned as Assistant Chief of Security. It was during his time in this role that he had the most difficulty with a senior officer. Him and the CoS disagreed strongly. At one point, they were both assigned to an away mission on a planet. there were dangerous being whom the CoS believed were not as dangerous as they seemed. Alex suggested they bring extra security, but the CoS dismissed his suggestion. The man's mistake resulted in the loss of the away team, including the first officer. The CoS was transferred and Alex took his place as full Lieutenant. After a few years of serving as CoS, Alex transferred to the USS Grant as it's XO. Here he received his command training and practice. He soon gained a reputation across the fleet as a loose cannon commander, finding clever and amazing ways of solving impossible situations. The USS Grant was assigned on a mission to fight the Borg, and after almost the entire crew were assimilated, she was able to limp back to Federation space with Reynaldi in command. She was decommissioned and Lieutenant Commander Reynaldi was taken to Earth for a court marshal. He was blamed for ship damages and the severe loss of life. He pointed out that the Commanding Officer had been in Command until the last moment, but he was punished with a demotion in rank. He spent the next few days enraged. He even thought about resigning from Starfleet. But, he was convinced that resigning would not allow him to get his good name back. Instead, he decided to put off his Command path for a few years. He took Engineering classes over the next few months and was assigned as Chief Engineer aboard the USS Ranger. He served on board the Ranger for two years. As it turned out, that had been enough time for them to reconsider his demotion. They decided to restore his rank and give him his very own command. Professional History Category:Command Category:Commander